Spice, RipRelease
by VocaloidNoAiko
Summary: Bueno, como algunos ya saben, Rip release es como la "secuela" de Spice; en la cual Luka se entera de la infidelidad de su "novio" y decide tomar medidas drásticas .3. Lo sé xD el summary es un asco, pero si ven ambos videos, se darán una idea de lo que tengo planeado hacer. Ojalá les guste :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi autoría, el objetivo de esta obra no es otro más el de entretener... (dependiendo)**

**Advertencia: Lime .3.**

* * *

Algunos rayos de luna se filtraban por la cortina que cubría la ventana entreabierta, hacía una noche hermosa, el cielo despejado y una suave brisa soplaba. En aquella amplia habitación, un chico rubio dormía plácidamente, con una chica de cabellos aguamarina abrazada a su dorso, la respiración del muchacho era ligera, tranquila. Los párpados, con rubias pestañas, cubrían unos ojos azules como zafiros, y una sola sábana cubría parte de sus cuerpos.

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación, fue bruscamente cortado por un estrepitoso y agudo sonido. El chico se incorporó, tratando de no despertar a su compañera y tomó su teléfono celular del buró. Al ver de quién era la llamada, soltó un bufido, mirando al techo con un tanto de irritabilidad, hizo a un lado las sábanas y salió al balcón de la habitación. -¿Bueno?

-_"¿Dónde estás?"- _se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Ah… Luka- sonrío, seguro de haber contestado acertadamente.- ¿Qué pasa, linda?

-"¡_¿Tienes el descaro de preguntarme qué pasa?!"-_le gritó la chica, notablemente enfadada.-"_¡Me dejaste plantada! ¡Estuve toda la noche y parte de la madrugada esperándote como idiota!"_

Cierto… Hoy debía estar con ella -Sé cómo te sientes, y te pido una disculpa. Verás, surgió un inconveniente y por lo tal no pude verte.-cerró los ojos y esbozó una socarrona sonrisa.

-"_Pudiste haberme avisado por lo menos… Ya casi no nos vemos, me haces creer que te aburres de estar conmigo."-_se quejó la chica con un tono más calmado y un ligero deje de tristeza.

-¿Yo aburrirme de ti? No seas tonta, nunca podría hacerlo. –una vez terminada la oración, se recargó en el marco de la ventana.

-_"No lo parece."_

-Sabes que tengo actividades por la tarde, y tengo que hacer mis deberes. No es que no quiera verte linda.-contestó mirándose las uñas, como si lo dijera todos los días. Y bueno, no estamos tan equivocados.

-"_Mejor dime que encontraste a alguien más y damos por terminado lo nuestro. Sería más fácil para los dos, ¿no crees?"_

El chico soltó una sonora y fingida carcajada.- ¿Alguien más? No hay en ningún rincón en el universo alguien que me complazca tanto como tú lo haces.-al decir esto, se relamió los labios- Sabes que yo sólo te amo a ti.

Se hizo un largo silencio, el chico esbozaba una sonrisa de completa satisfacción. Vaya que era bueno persuadiendo a las mujeres.

_-"…También te amo. Tengo sueño, adiós."-_contestó la chica en un tono seco y colgó.

-Ahh~… Mujeres… No puedo vivir sin ellas.-sonrío y volvió dentro, encontrándose con la bella chica de cabellos aguamarina a medio sentar y tallándose los ojos.

-¿Len?-quiso confirmar- … ¿Qué hacías fuera?

-Tenía calor, mi linda musa.-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente y volviendo a la cama.-Salí a refrescarme un rato, la noche está preciosa.-le comentó a la chica, acariciando suavemente sus desnudas caderas, causando un ligero sonrojo en ella.

-Me imagino…

-Mi querida Miku…- murmuró en su oído, usando un tono sensual.- ¿Quedaste satisfecha, linda?

-Hm… p-pues yo etto…-bajó la mirada la chica, sin saber qué responderle; si decía que sí, probablemente lo molestaría, y si decía que no, se escucharía como una ramera.

-Dime, no me molestaré cualquiera que sea tu respuesta…-comenzó a lamer su oído con suavidad, mientras se aferraba bruscamente a la parte trasera del muslo de la chica, soltándole un ronco gemido.

-Miku…

-¿N-nani?-contestó, mirando al rubio a los ojos.

-Te amo.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el primer capi, es como el prólogo de mi fic \(°3°)/

Espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mi y a mi prima, trataré de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible, dependiendo de mi inspiración y tiempo :3

Gracias por leer TTwTT y ya está en ustedes si quieren dejar review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi autoría, el objetivo de esta obra no es otro más que el de entretener.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje inapropiado Lol xD**

* * *

La torre de reloj marcó las 15:00 p.m., después del último toque, muchos chicos se encontraban caminando por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas aulas. Era un edificio grande e imponente, repleto de árboles y flores de cerezo en el patio, con senderos que conectaban el ala Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste entre sí.

Una mujer adulta, de unos 24 o 25 años de edad corría por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a Aulas 3. Su cabello era de color castaño al igual que sus ojos, llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca, tacones negros, medias y una falda roja que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Llegó a su destino, no sin antes recargarse en el marco de la puerta, tomando una bocanada de aire, que fue soltando lentamente conforme se enderezaba, caminando con una postura firme hacia su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes muchachos.-Saludó a los estudiantes dentro de la sala, recibiendo murmullos desanimados de parte de ellos.-¿Les parece si terminamos solamente el tema? Es viernes y es la última hora, no quiero atosigarlos con tanto conocimiento.-les propuso a sus alumnos con una ligera sonrisa, recibiendo una que otra feliz exclamación.

En la última fila, pegado a la ventana se encontraba nuestro rubio protagonista, tenía el codo recargado en la mesa de su escritorio,golpeteando ésta con su bolígrafo, y la palma de la mano sosteniéndole el mentón. Su mirada, inexpresiva, se encontraba divagando fuera del salón, enfocando cualquier cosa que se moviera, un pajarito, el segundero del reloj...

Soltó un pesado suspiro, llevando su mirada a la profesora que escribía algo en la pizarra; observó su espalda, bajando lentamente sus azules orbes, casi desnudandola con la mirada. Finalmente llegó a la curva de su espalda. Desvió la mirada, esbozando una ladeada sonrisa y mordiendo la punta de su bolígrafo. Vaya que Meiko-sensei era una mujer hermosa, su voluptuoso cuerpo y su carácter fuerte eran virtudes que no pasaban desapercibidas para Len, sería un crimen que tales bondades se desperdiciaran.

Pasaron unos minutos, la mujer castaña había terminado de dictar el tema y ya se estaba sentando en su silla, proponiéndose a dejar el resto de la clase libre, cuando se escucharon unos pasos, cada vez más audibles que se acercaban con prisa. La causante de aquel ruido era Kagamine Rin, la gemela mayor de Len por unos minutos, se había asomado por la puerta, captando la atención de la profesora y de unos cuantos alumnos más.

-Meiko-sensei... -le miró algo preocupada, dándole a entender a la castaña que se trataba de algo importante.

Len volteó al escuchar la voz de su hermana, vió cómo Meiko se acercaba a ella y Rin le susurraba algo al oído, algo que cambió por completo el calmado semblante de la mayor a uno más serio. La rubia volteó, encontrándose con la mirada de su hermano, al cual saludó con un meneo de mano y una ligera sonrisa, para después retirarse junto a la castaña.

-Tsk... Estoy terriblemente aburrido, nos estén o no dando clase- se dijo para sí, mientras se estiraba para desperezarse.-¿Es mucho pedir que el maldito reloj marque la hora de salida?

-A mi parecer, sí- contestó una voz a sus espaldas-.¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en la noche?

Len volteó a verle-No sé la verdad... No tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo. ¿Tú qué harás Yuuma? -preguntó a un chico de cabello rosado y ojos amarillos, de frio semblante y que siempre usaba un gorrito.

-Lo típico, ir a mi clase de Kendo con Gakupo y después irme de putas con él. - contestó indiferente, sentándose en el escritorio.

-Hm... Qué _divertido -_dijo sin mucha emoción.

-Quería preguntarte si deseas venir con nosotros.

-Les agradezco la invitación-sonrió- Pero enserio, no estoy de humor como para salir con alguien, sin que te ofendas.

-Nop, no me ofendo, tus razones has de tener.- le aclaró el pelirrosado, esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Poco después, la torre marcó las 16:00. Los alumnos soltaron un largo suspiro, aliviados.

-Bueno _okama,_ nos vemos el Lunes- Se despidió Yuuma como habitualmente lo hacía y tomó sus cosas, siendo uno de los primeros en salir desordenadamente por la puerta.

Len salió tranquilamente, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, lugar donde siempre se encontraba con Rin para irse a casa. Se sentó en los escalones y sacó su teléfono celular, estando al pendiente por si Rin marcaba o algo así.

_**-¿Qué diablos puede estar haciendo? Ya pasó una jodida hora y media y nada- pensó -**__****__Será mejor que vaya a _a buscarla, puede estar con las cotillas de sus** a_migas_.-**Se levantó, tomó su mochila y se la puso al hombro, soltando un irritado gruñido.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~o0o~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dentro de aquella aula, iluminada por la anaranjada luz del ocaso, se encontraba una rubia guardando apresuradamente sus cosas en la mochila. Haber ido con Meiko-sensei a la oficina del rector, y el sermón de aquel calvo viejecillo le habían hecho perder tiempo, pero bueno, eran asuntos escolares. Y lo peor de todo era no poderle haber avisado a su hermano de su retraso, para colmo su celular tenía el 0% de batería.-_**Tsk... sólo estas cosas me pasan a mí. Ahora tendré que aguantarme al gruñón de Len todo el camino a**_** casa.-** pensó, sin notar el suave sonido que hacía una puerta al cerrarse.

-Mira, pero si es la _encantadora_ Kagamine Rin.-dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Rin volteó, encontrándose con el profesor de música, Shion Kaito. Un hombre joven, de 23 años, con cabello y ojos azules, al igual que su inseparable bufanda, con la que cargaba hiciese frío o calor.-Buenas tardes, Kaito-sensei.-saludó amablemente al mayor.-¿Qué es lo que desea?

-Sabes qué es lo que quiero, me lo hiciste entender de una forma _bastante_ clara...-esbozó una sonrisa, acercándose a la rubia, hasta posar sus manos a sus costados.

-Vaya, no es tan idiota como pensé.-dijo Rin, soltando una traviesa risita, dejando que el mayor la sentara en uno de los escritorios y acariciara sus muslos.

-Esa no es manera de dirigirse a tu superior, pero bueno... -acercó sus labios a los contrarios, apenas rozándolos- Siendo tú, puedes llamarme como se te plazca.-susurró, antes de juntar sus labios con los contrarios en un lascivo beso, sin notar que la puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta...

* * *

¡No me maten porfi! QwQ Lo último que acaban de presenciar aparece en el video -trata de excusarse antes de ser empalada brutalmente por los fans del RinxLen y KaiMei-

xD Bueno, he aquí mi inspiración. Me quedé corta en este capítulo y bueno, fue esta basurita lo que salió. xD

Espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mi y a mi amorcito Dora, y me gustaría mencionar que me basé en el diseño de mi instituto al momento de describir al que asistían los gemelitos. Excepto por los cerezos, en lugar de ellos hay bugambilias e.e

Besito x3 nos vemos por aquí -se va volando en un cuyo unicornio que gomita arcoíris-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi autoría, el objetivo de esta obra no es otro más que entretener.**

**Advertencia: Lime... Creo :33**

* * *

¡Maldición! Qué molesto era olvidar algo en la escuela, y más molesto todavía, que fuese algo importante dicho con anticipación, y para entregar la próxima semana.

Eso pasaba por la mente de Akita Neru, una joven rubia de tez canela claro y ojos dorados, que caminaba con paso presuroso al instituto, si corría con suerte, posiblemente la puerta Sur estaría abierta a esas horas. Dobló la esquina, apresurando el paso y se metió casi a hurtadillas en el instituto. Una vez en los pasillos que guiaban a su aula comenzó a caminar con un poco más de lentitud, puesto que la escuela a esas horas se veía como salida de un libro, sacudió la cabeza para evitar quedarse embobada y continuar caminando. El instituto estaba en completo silencio, los pasillos con largos y amplios ventanales completamente vacíos y el patio igual, salvo por el gato negro que siempre estaba ahí, y seguramente lo estaría ahora.

La rubia soltó un suspiro de alivio al divisar su aula, se acercó, con ligeros pasos haciendo eco en los pasillos y una sonrisa cruzando por sus labios. Ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó sonidos extraños dentro, parecidos a los jadeos de una mujer que le hicieron poner una mueca de intriga. Deslizó cautelosa y lentamente la puerta, abriéndola lo suficiente como para asomar uno de sus ojos. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrar al joven profesor Shion Kaito de espaldas, aparentemente en compañía de alguien. ¿Meiko? No era tan seguro, pues casi todos los rumores que corrían por el instituto eran falsos, y estaba estrictamente prohibido que los profesores sostuvieran algún tipo de relación sentimental que no fuera simple y sana amistad.

_"¿Con quién diablos está entonces?"_ pensó. Su duda no tardó en ser aclarada al notar que un lazo blanco aparecía a un costado de la cabeza del peliazulado. La rubia decidió alejarse un poco y sacudir la cabeza, queriendo suponer que aquel lazo no era de la hermana de su querido amor platónico. Volvió a asomarse dentro de poco para confirmar que era mentira lo que había visto, y que sólo era una estudiante común y corriente, pero fué un agudo y fuerte gemido por parte de la chica lo que borró todas sus negaciones. Neru se alejó, completamente anonada y con muchas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. "_¿Cómo pudo...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Rin en verdad es capaz de hacer eso? Dios... Esto va contra las reglas de la sociedad y de la escuela."_

Decidió dejar de atormentarse con tales cuestionamientos y volver rápido a su casa, con lo que acababa de ver, estar en ese sólo edificio después de clases le ponía la carne de gallina. Se dirigió a la puerta Norte, pero al ver que estaba cerrada no tuvo opción que volver por donde había entrado, con paso rápido y una mueca de angustia y confusión.

* * *

-Ka...ah...Kaito...sensei...-lo llamaba jadeante Rin, intentando atraer la atención de su profesor, que besaba y lamía hábilmente su yugular, abriéndose paso entre el cuello de su blusa con los labios para llegar a sus clavículas y lamerlas alternadamente, con la voracidad de un becerro hambriento, degustando cada milímetro de aquella tierna, suave y cálida piel, embriagándose con el dulce aroma que ésta despedía.

Rin tomó suavemente ambos lados de la cabeza del profesor, quien la tomó por la cintura y tomó una de las puntas de su corbatín, tirando de este para desamarrarlo. Entonces ella dirigió sus manos a su pecho, empujándole para que se distanciara un poco, dándole a entender a éste que por hoy era todo.

-Tsk...-dejó salir Kaito de entre sus labios mientras se alejaba. Odiaba con cada fibra de su ser que aquel excitante "ritual" llegase a su fin. Pero por otro lado, comprendía la situación de su joven amante, cosa que le hacía ponerse un poco menos de mal humor.

-L-lo lamento Kaito-sensei...-se disculpó Rin todavía con la respiración agitada, esbozando una dulce sonrisa y bajando de un brinco de la paleta del pupitre, arreglándose el cuello de su blusa y el corbatín.-¿Le parece que salgamos mañana? Acabé mi proyecto y no tendré nada qué hacer. Claro, si usted no tiene pendientes...

-Estoy libre pequeña.-contestó rápidamente el peliazulado.-Entonces, ¿está bien que pasara por tí a las 3 de la tarde?

-No tengo inconveniente alguno.

-Bueno-sonrió el mayor mientras se acomodaba la corbata y tomaba su portafolio que se encontraba en el suelo.-Ponte linda entonces.-estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir del aula y del instituto.

* * *

-Tengo a una estúpida desconsiderada por hermana... ¡Mira que dejarme ahí plantado más de 1 hora!-se decía furioso Len, mientras leía una revista acostado en la cama y con la cabeza colgando en uno de los bordes.-Pero va a ver... ¡En la vida vuelvo a esperarla!-dijo con convicción.

-¡Tadaima!-se escuchó una muy familiar voz desde la entrada de la casa.

El rubio cerró su revista y la aventó, poniéndose de pie y yendo al encuentro de su hermana.-Tú...-le miró con los ojos echando fuego y un semblante que a cualquiera atemorizaba.

Rin, que se estaba quitando los zapatos volteó a verle. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la situación, pero no le dio tiempo de disculparse porque a los 3 segundos estaba corriendo por la casa, siendo perseguida por un furioso Len. Ella corrió como yegua desbocada a su habitación, con su hermano pisandole los talones y trató de cerrar la puerta. La rubia gritaba y reía de los nervios mientras apoyaba todo su peso en la puerta y se sostenía con los pies, con poco éxito, pues Len era más fuerte y hacía a la puerta ceder cada vez más.

-¡Gomenasai gomenasai!-gritó, dirigiéndose a su cama y tomando una almohada a modo de arma.

-¡No te perdonaré!- dijo Len entre risas, el estar en esa situación con Rin le traía lejanos y muy agradables recuerdos de cuando eran niños. Entonces el rubio se armó con un peluche de gato con dos colas y cuernitos* y se dispuso a comenzar una guerra de almohadas con Rin.

Ambos asestaban golpes, riendo a todo pulmón. A Rin por tanto reír comenzó a dolerle el estómago, por lo que bajó la guardia, lo cual Len aprovechó para posicionarse encima de ella y aprisionar sus muñecas con sus manos, mientras calmaba su risa.

-Gané.-presumió Len con una sonrisa, mientras veía a su hermana.

-No... ay... No se vale, hiciste trampa.-le respondió Rin con fingido enfado e inflando una mejilla a modo de puchero.

-Jaja, que infantil te ves cuando haces eso.

-Mira quién lo dice... El que me correteó por toda la casa y empezó una guerra de almohadas conmigo. -dijo poniendo una bobalicona sonrisa. De la nada, se hizo el silencio- ...

-...

-...

-...

-... Oye, Len.-le llamó al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

-¿Sí Rin?

-Etto...¿Podrías soltarme y quitarte de encima por favor?-le pidió la rubia moviendo sus muñecas, algo avergonzada por la incómoda situación. Si fueran niños habría sido diferente; posiblemente Rin comenzara a retorcerse y a gritar que la soltase, o simplemente se abrazaría a su cuello y le estamparía un beso en la mejilla como solía hacerlo... Pero no, eso no era posible, estaban en plena adolescencia, y estar con tu hermano en la posición en la que se encontraban... No era muy bien visto por los demás, además que de pequeños les inculcaron que eso estaba **Estrictamente prohibido**, y que era una abominación ante los ojos de Dios.

El joven rubio captó la idea y se alejó avergonzado de ella, apoyándose en sus rodillas y pasando sus dedos por su cabello, haciéndolo para atrás. Qué irresponsable había sido al estar de esa forma con Rin... Aunque otra parte de él no se arrepentía para nada; estar tan cerca de su hermana, riendo como solían hacerlo cuando eran pequeños le fue **bastante** agradable. Aspirar su dulce aroma y el choque de sus respiraciones cuando estaba sobre ella le hizo estar fuera de sí por unos cuantos segundos.

-Hmm...-rompió el silencio Rin, mirando a otro lado mientras se apoyaba sobre sus antebrazos.

- ... Y bien...-mencionó Len tratando de iniciar una conversación, a lo que su hermana volteó para verle.-...¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

-Ah...-soltó Rin, dándose tiempo de excusar su **encuentro** con Kaito-sensei.- E-esque me quedé platicando con Gumi, y etto... decidimos salir mañana al centro comercial o a ver qué hacemos.-en parte era verdad, sí iba a salir, pero con otra persona. Y estaba segura de que Len no se lo tomaría tan bien que digamos...

-Ah bueno...¿A qué hora?

-A las 2:30.-decidió cambiar la hora, para que su hermano no sospechara nada. Ya después le avisaría a Kaito.

-Soka...-Len se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes ver a su hermana.-¿Vas a comer?

-No muchas gracias, no tengo hambre.

-Como quieras.-salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y bajó a la cocina.

* * *

¡Perdooooón por tardar! xD Bueno, he aquí el fruto de mi inspiración. Lo escribí en 1 hora, perdónenme si está feito TTwTT

* Es Kuro, el gato-demonio de Ao No exorcist w

Y agradezco a cierta personilla que comentó ambos capítulos de este fic. En fin, decidí cambiar a Len por Neru para hacerlo un poco más... revuelto -w-.

Un saludito a mi Nii-sama y a nee-san, que posiblemente lo leerán :3

Los amo, besito ;3


	4. Chapeter 4

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi autoría** (_lamentablemente u.u)_,** el fin de esta obra no es otro más que entretener.**

¡Hooooli! Bueno, éste va especialmente dedicado a mi profesora de español c: Me motivó mucho lo que me escribió en mi tarjetetia y decidí no dejar este fic a la deriva. También a mis amigas Dora y Karina QwQ aunque probablemente no lo estén leyendo me queda algo de esperanza (?)

* * *

Olía a tierra mojada y a moho. Así eran todas las mañanas después que llovía en la ciudad, aquel aroma tan fresco y natural invadía tus pulmones, relajándote a cada segundo que inhalabas, los tejados de las casas relucían a los rayos del sol, de los árboles caían gotas y las partes cubiertas de césped y las flores estaban llenas de rocío. Si ponías mucha atención, lograbas escuchar a los grillos y otros bichillos que andaban por ahí, señal que ya había dejado de llover.

La noche de ayer no pudo dormir, de la nada comenzó a llover con fuerza, y claro, a Len le era imposible dormir con el ruido que hacían los truenos, y las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeando en el tejado y en su ventana. Tanto, que se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las frazadas y puso la cabeza bajo la almohada para que el sonido decreciera, quedándose al fin dormido. A las 5 de la madrugada.

Pero tal gozo no le duró mucho, a las 9 de la mañana ya se escuchaba en la habitación de enfrente el sonido de una pistola para secar el cabello, y a una cierta persona de voz aguda, pero dulce, quejarse de que el cabello no le quedaba bien, maldiciendo aquí y allá por cosas tan insignificantes como aquello.

Len se sentó de repente, tenía todo el cabello alborotado y seguía algo adormilado. ¡De que sirve dormir si no descansas! Se pasó, exasperado, la mano por la cien echando hacia atrás su rebelde cabello el cuál volvía a su posición, y soltó un suspiro antes de sentarse y ponerse sus pantuflas de león para ir con la que estaba causando tanto alboroto.

Salió de su habitación, dio unas dos zancadas antes de llegar al cuarto de Rin y encontrarla de espaldas, sentada frente a su tocador todavía con la bata de baño, sosteniendo dos broches con la boca y tratando de hacerse una trenza pequeña.

-Estúpido cabello, hijo de tu tal por cual...-Le escuchó decir Len, a lo que reaccionó soltando una ligera risilla, puesto que Rin nunca decía malas palabras.

El rubio se fue acercando hasta estar detrás de ella, se inclinó y le dijo al oído:-Estás haciendo demasiado escándalo, no me dejas dormir.

-¿Eh?-Rin volteó a verle.-Ah, perdona, pero es que mi cabello es tan estúpido que no queda como quiero.-Le respondió con un ligero deje de pesar y volvió a darle la espalda, deshaciendo lo poco que llevaba de trenzado para volverlo a repetir.

Así habían pasado varios minutos, Len se había sentado en la cama, pero tanto se desesperó de ver a Rin repitiendo una, y otra, y otra vez el mismo procedimiento, que se levantó y se acercó a ella.-A ver, lo estás haciendo mal. Tienes que cruzar siempre con el mechón que queda en el medio.-le dijo a modo de regaño, mientras agarraba 3 finos mechones y comenzaba a trenzarlos, para finalmente poner una liga en el extremo.-Listo, ¿Ya dejarás de hacer tanto ruido?

La rubia se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, viendo lo que había hecho, para finalmente voltear a verlo-Wow... Te quedó bien.-comentó mirando la sencilla, pero bonita trenza que le había hecho.-Muchas gracias.-le sonrió mientras se levantaba para continuar vistiéndose.

Len sólo le hizo un ademán con la mano a su hermana, como diciéndole "No hay de que". Se sentó en una de las orillas de la cama de Rin y se dejó caer hacia atrás, acostándose y mirando el techo. Dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama antes de encontrar la posición más confortable para él, y también en la que se podía distinguir un peculiar efluvio*. La cama de Rin estaba impregnada de un agradable aroma a naranjas maduras, dulces, y un toque del perfume que solía usar diariamente. Nada embriagador, de hecho era tenue, relajante, y de buen gusto al olfato. Tan agradable le fue aspirar ese aroma, que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

Cuando finalmente se terminó de vestir, se miró al espejo con satisfacción, lucía sencilla, pero muy bonita.

La blusa que traía puesta era muy bonita; era de un color rosa salmonado muy tenue y sin mangas, el cuello (semi-italiano) era blanco y la parte del pecho era ligeramente cubierta por un lindo diseño de encaje. Para terminar, lo que abarcaba desde el busto a la cadera era una tela del mismo color; muy fresca y suelta.

Llevaba puesto un short blanco, con un lazo de estampados azul y violeta a modo de cinturón, calzaba unas sandalias converse, blancas al igual que el short, que le daban un cierto encanto a su atuendo. El cabello iba suelto, excepto por una trenza delgada que daba la vuelta a su cabeza, siendo firmemente aferrada al cabello con un pequeño pasador en forma de moñito colocado en el extremo del mechón trenzado. Por último, una pulserita de tela y una de cadenas con un dije en forma de clave de sol adornaban su muñeca.

Tomó su teléfono celular con un colgante en forma de naranja, sus llaves y las guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su short, después se acercó a la cama, donde su hermano dormía plácidamente sin percatarse absolutamente de nada. Se inclinó un poco viéndolo dormir, para después revolverle el cabello a modo de despedida y salir de su habitación cerrando la puerta despacio.

Se dirigió a las escaleras bajándolas despacio, viendo los cuadros que adornaban la pared, unos eran de familiares, otros de algún paisaje de las vacaciones, uno de su madre el día de su boda, con ese hermoso vestido blanco de manga larga y hombros descubiertos, una linda gargantilla de plata y lo que la hacía lucir más hermosa fuera de los adornos y el vestido; su cálida y dulce sonrisa.  
También había un cuadro de las vacaciones a la playa hace 11 años; una pequeña Rin de 5 años estaba llorando, dentro de su salvavidas verde con bolitas amarillas, mostraba una herida en uno de sus muslos, puesto que la había pellizcado un cangrejo ermitaño cuando agarró una concha de mar. A su lado abrazándola estaba Len con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, enseñando toda la blanca dentadura y haciendo un símbolo de victoria con una mano.

Cuando terminó su "recorrido a través de los años" salió por la puerta principal, dirigiéndose a paso normal hacia el parque, que le quedaba a apenas 2 cuadras de su casa. Se veían a los niños correr en la misma dirección que ella, a algunas personas que sacaban a sus perros a dar una vuelta... Y a una niña como de 9 años con una mochila y colitas que sacó a "rodar" a su hámster en una esfera de plástico.

Una vez llegó al parque, fué a sentarse a una de las bancas públicas que estaban a la orilla del sendero, habitualmente debajo de los árboles. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a cierto peliazulado. A unos pasos de ella, había una pareja de jóvenes, de aproximadamente 20 años conversando. Rin los miró con el rabillo del ojo, al parecer la conversación que sostenían era intrigante.

La mujer tenía el cabello rosado, recojido en un chongo, una blusa blanca con manga corta, unos jeans calzaba unos Vans negros y sostenía un libro abierto. A su lado había un muchacho de cabello morado, recojido en una coleta alta, anteojos, una playera color verde manzana y al igual que la chica, unos jeans y tenis, estaba jugueteando con el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello, que tenía como inscripción el Kanji de **_bushido,_ **mientras miraba el libro que su compañera sostenía.

-A mi parecer, se me hace un poco ilógico que el paciente hubiera resultado siendo el que mandaba esas cartas. Quiero decir... Si él se suicidó saltando a las vías del metro... ¿Quién seguía mandando las cartas?-le preguntó el chico a la mujer.

-Quizás, las escribió todas, prediciendo las acciones del psiquiatra y le dio un lapso de tiempo a alguien más para que éste las enviara.-le contestó la pelirrosa.- Pero bueno, el final nunca resulta como uno se lo espera.

-Sep...-el muchacho desvió la mirada, pasando su mano por la nuca repetidamente.-Oye, Luka... Em...-Empezó diciendo, captando la atención de su compañera, la cual le miró esperando a que hablara.-Escuché que salió Monsters University, ¿te gustaría ir a verla? Como fuimos a la precuela... Pensé en repetirlo.

Rin, que se había volteado para prestar un poco más de atención sonrió, había captado el sentido de las palabras del pelimorado. _"Que lindo, han de ser amigos de la infancia y está dándose valor para invitarla a salir sin sonar muy obvio." _pensó, sin percatarse que Kaito estaba a su lado, con la pierna cruzada en ángulo y saboreando un conito de helado con chispitas, tranquilamente.

-Oh... Creo que si puedo. Pero, ¿ahora?-respondió a su invitación esbozando una **casi** imperceptible sonrisa.

-¡¿E-enserio?! Q-quiero decir... No, en un rato, al terminar mi práctica de kendo, ¿sí?-habló sonriente el pelimorado, muriendo, enloqueciendo, desbordándose de alegría internamente. Varias veces había intentado invitarla a salir, pero ella siempre se negaba o respondía, diciendo que tenía que ir a clases, hablar con su directora de carrera, o algo por el estilo. _"¡Finalmente Gakupo! vas pasar un rato agradable con ella, y ni Dios ni Lucifer podrán evitarlo."_

Kaito terminó de comer su helado y le tocó un hombro a Rin, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y voltearla a verlo con una expresión de sorpresa, para rápidamente cambiarla a una sonrisa. -Perdone, me distraje con algo y no le vi llegar, ¿está aquí desde hace mucho?-preguntó sentándose bien.

-Nope, pasé a comprarme un heladito y llevo aquí sentado como 5 minutos. Y por cierto... fuera del instituto evita cualquier tipo de formalidad, por favor. -Se levantó de la banca, estirando los brazos y le tendió la mano a Rin, ayudándola a pararse.-Pensaba ir primero al parque de diversiones, después invitarte a comer, ir a ver una película y finalmente darnos una vuelta por la plaza.

-¡Suena bien! ¿Pero nos alcanzará el tiempo?

-Por supuesto, e imagino que debiste haberle dicho a tu hermano que ibas a salir, por si llegase a oscurecer y no estás todavía en casa.

-Le dije que iba a salir con una amiga...

-Entonces no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.-Finalizó tomando a Rin de la mano para salir a paso calmado del parque y dirigirse a su primera actividad, dejando atrás al pelimorado hablando incoherencias por la emoción y con una sonrisa de estúpida ilusión en la cara, y a la pelirrosa, que tenía una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla y fingidamente avergonzada de la actitud de su compañero, pues interiormente le causaba algo de gracia.

* * *

Pasadas 2 horas, comenzó a abrir pesadamente los ojos mientras se enderezaba tallándose los ojos y mirando a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta de la hora en la que Rin se había marchado... Ahora no tenía nada qué hacer, o tal vez sí, pero últimamente el estar con Miku le había hartado mucho, porque aunque la de cabellos aguamarina era bonita, era demasiado melosa y poco inteligente al hablar, por lo que no se podía sostener una conversación con ella. ¿Gumi? Nah, se encontraba con Rin ... O quizá...

-Tengo un buen rato sin verla, ¿estará ocupada?-se preguntó a si mismo y en voz alta. Sonrió con picardía, levantándose en un ágil movimiento para ir a tomar un baño. Se deshizo la coleta y fue deshaciéndose de la parte superior de su pijama mientras caminaba al cuarto de baño, para una vez adentro quitarse lo restante y darse una ducha.

* * *

¡Ta-daaaaa! He aquí el cuarto nwnU ... Me inspiré ya en la noche y decidí meter un poquito de GakuLuka, porque más adelante vendrá algo poco planeado para mi linda pelirrosa asdjlasjdlkjs -w- Y spbretodo para Gaykupo.

**Bushido: **Camino del guerrero

**Efluvio: **Sinónimo de aroma w

¿Algunos consejillos para mejorar mi redacción? O ya está en ustedes dejar un review, y aprovecho para a gradecerles a los que han seguido mi fanfic, conforman un pequeño pero motivador "público" :33

Los amo, y díganme; ¿quieren _**1313**_ de Rin y Kaito? o me guardo el lemon y lo dejo para más adelante, aunque se me haría un poco "interesante", y creo que para los amantes del asalto de cunas (lool) también.

Los quiero~ Besito C;


End file.
